koihimemusoufandomcom-20200213-history
Kyocho Chūkō
|Given Name = |Style Name = |Leadership = 3 |Combat Power = 4 |Intelligence = 1 |Politics = 1 |Charm = 3 |Gender = Female |Adolescent/Young-adult/Mature Age = Adolescent |Hair Style = pink, twin tails |Eye Color = brown |Bust Size = flat |Weapon of choice = spiked-ball flail 岩打武反魔 |Affiliation = Gi (魏 Wèi) |Affiliation 2 = Kazuto's harem |Affiliation 3 = St. Francesca Academy (1st year) |Relatives = Hongō Kazuto (Husband) |Relatives 2 = Several Co-wives |Visual Novel = KM |Manga = Koihime†Musō chapter 6 Shin Koihime†Musō chapter 19 (cameo) |Anime = Koihime†Musō episode 7 |Seiyū = Mariya Sumida (visual novel, anime) |theme = Gi }} ; |Next word = Xu Chu - Zhongkang}} :Real name: }} :Voiced by:Mariya Sumida (visual novel, anime; credited as Mariya Sumita in the visual novel) Plot Koihime†Musō : A young girl with pink hair, she is a general of the Gi faction. She is the only subordinate that Sōsō does not have a sexual relationship with. After losing to and captured by Kazuto, she almost instantly gets along with him and calls him "onii-chan", much to Chōhi's chagrin. Shin Koihime†Musō Gi Route : In the Gi route Sōsō's group comes across her fighting a large crowd of bandits. Although she sends many of them flying with her monstrous strength, it's becoming obvious that the bandits are beginning to wear her down with their numbers. Fortunately Kakōton arrives in time and rescues her. However she mistook Sōsō's army to be the corrupt army of Han empire and attacks. Along the process she reveals that even though her village is heavily taxed, the army is doing nothing to protect the village from bandits, which is the reason why she was fighting them earlier. Once it's explained that her region is not under Sōsō's domain she quickly apologizes. Sōsō becomes impressed by Kyocho's strength and bravery and recruits her to fight for her army under Kakōton, who becomes a mentor/older sister to her. Her attitude towads Kazuto is similar to her counterpart in the first VN. Go Route Shoku Route Moe Shōden Shin Koihime † Eiyūtan Shin Koihime † Musou -Kakumei- Souten no Haou Son Go no Kechimyaku Ryū Hata no Taibō Anime version Character Personality : Sweet and caring, Kyocho is basically the Gi version of Chōhi. Other than their small stature, large appetite, and alarming strength, they both are very cheerful and optimistic. Furthermore, they both treat their older comrades like older siblings. However, unlike Chōhi, Kyocho is not as hyperactive and less naive; at times she can get quite serious. Like Kakōton, she is more suited to carry out physical duties rather than mental tasks; this similarity brings the two of them very close. : Because her own village was often targeted by bandits, she has a burning passion when it comes to saving people; she is determined to save the weak from oppression and always tries her hardest to aid Sōsō in her conquests. Sexuality Trivia *Her monstrous strength is directly based off Xuchu from Romance of the Three Kingdoms. *The first VN originally planned her to have romantic events, however the idea was dropped due to unknown reasons. *She is one of the 4 characters in the series known for having a large apetite; the other 3 are Chōhi , Ryofu, and Bachō. *Where other characters are shown physically carrying their weapons, Kyocho pulls out her gigantic flail out of nowhere, making her the only character to utilize hammerspace. **While not as apparent in the VN, it is emphasized in the anime where people would stare in shock and verbally question where did the weapon come from. **That flail is actually a kendama. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Gi (魏 Wèi) Category:First Introduced in Koihime†Musō Category:Protagonist Category:Kazuto's harem Category:Adolescent Category:Chinese character Category:General Category:Original Counterpart